Shinku no kibō o kaesu, konpeki no yume o ushinatte
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Sebuah kisah pendek tentang seorang Date Masamune yang terlahir dengan penyakit heterochromia dan tidak memiliki teman karenanya. Lalu, datanglah seorang Sanada Yukimura yang buta kanan sebagai sahabat sejatinya. Mind to do 3R (Read-Rate-Review) for this story? :D Written in Indonesian Language!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: ****Tulisan di-_italic _alias _cetak miring_ adalah Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Jepang.**

**Lalu, saya akan buat cerita ini berupa two-shot: Chapter 1 seluruhnya Masamune P.O.V, dan chapter 2 adalah Yukimura P.O.V**

**Saya buat cerita ini setelah dapat ide lewat dan saya setidaknya mampu berkontribusi sedikit untuk fandom Sengoku Basara dengan mempublish cerita ini... Saya ingin menunjukkan cintanya saya terhadap game/anime/manga ini~**

**Okay, let's go!**

**.**

**Translation: **

**1. Hachimaki: Ikat kepala yang biasa Yukimura pakai.**

**2. Rokumonsen: Kalung yang dipakai Yukimura.**

**3. Bento: Makanan.**

**4. Kami-sama: Tuhan.**

**5. Irrashaimase: Selamat datang. Biasanya digunakan oleh para pegawai toko, kantor, restoran dan sebagainya.**

**6. Kirei: Indah, cantik, pretty.**

**7. Chuugoku - China, Igirisu - Inggris (Britain), Oranda - Belanda.**

**.**

**Warnings: Gakuen-verse, bahasa kasar (you know Date so well~), grammar errors, perpaduan bahasa Inggris-Jepang-Indo yang sangat buruk, Typo mungkin ditemukan.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara is NOT MINE! Kecuali Capcom memberikannya pada saya~ *orang Capcom geleng-geleng, author pundung di pojokan***

**.**

**Enjoy the story~]**

**-o-**

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

**.**

**真紅****の****希望を返す、紺碧の夢を失って**

**Shinku no kib****ō**** o kaesu, konpeki no yume o ushinatte**

**- Returning a crimson hope, losing an azure dream -**

**.**

**"私はあなたの真っ赤な希望を戻ってきた... (Watashi wa anata no makkana kibō o modottekita - I had returned your crimson hope)"**

**"しかし、今、私は紺碧の夢を失っていた... (Shikashi, ima, watashi wa konpeki no yume o ushinatte ita - But, now, I had lost my azure dream)"**

**-o-**

**[Masamune P.O.V]**

**.**

_"Masamune-dono... terimalah... mata kananku ini sebagai... tanda terima kasih dariku atas... selama ini..."_

_Shit_.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, bangun dari mimpi aneh itu. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu," gertuku dalam hati.

Entah sudah keberapa sekian kali aku memimpikan hal yang sama setiap aku tertidur, tidak peduli apakah aku tidur saat pagi, siang, sore atau malam. Pria berambut coklat acak diikat kuncir kuda, memakai _hachimaki_ merah, berpakaian jaket merah dan bermata merah. Selalu aku memimpikan pria itu belakangan ini. Dan aku, sebagai seorang samurai berambut coklat sebahu, berpenutup mata kanan, memakai _haori_ biru serta bersenjatakan enam bilah katana. Dan mimpi itu selalu mengenai mata kananku ini.

... Mata kananku... Ia bilang ia memberi mata kanannya padaku... tapi, apa maksudnya?

Ya, aku adalah Date Masamune, murid kelas 2-2 dari Taihou Gakuen. Aku terlahir dengan normal. Sepasang mata, satu hidung, satu mulut, sepasang telinga, pokoknya semuanya lengkap. Tapi, aku terlahir dengan penyakit _heterochromia_, sebuah penyakit yang menyebabkan warna iris mata berbeda dengan yang lain. Mata kiriku berwarna biru sedangkan mata kananku... merah.

Dan penyakit terkutuk ini membuatku harus menanggung rasa malu karena berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku karena hanya penyakit sialan ini. Untuk menyembunyikan penyakit ini, akhirnya kututup dengan penutup mata kanan dan mengatakan bahwa mata kananku sudah kubuang. _Damn this shit_. _I hate it._

Butuh beberapa saat untuk mataku memfokuskan pandangan. Yang pertama mataku tangkap adalah baju berwarna putih dan celana panjang coklat. Hmm...? _Is it just my feeling or_...

"Date Masamune!"

_Shit_... Tertangkap basah.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tidur di dalam kelas, lebih tepatnya saat pelajaranku sedang berlangsung!" omelnya. "Bangun kau!"

Dengan malas kuangkat kepalaku, menegakkan posisi duduk lalu menoleh ke atas. "_Gomen na sai_, Akeri-_sensei_. Semalam aku harus menyelesaikan _project_ dan terpaksa tidur larut."

"Hmph! Aku tidak terima alasan apapun lagi dari-"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu, membuat guru perempuan berisik ini menghentikan omelan-yang-sebentar-lagi-akan-jadi-ceramahannya dan menoleh. Begitu ketukan itu berhenti, sang Kepala Sekolah masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh seorang siswa berambut coklat acak diikat ekor kuda, ber-_hachimaki_ merah dan berpakaian seragam yang sama seperti kami. Sebuah kalung _Rokumonsen_ menggantung di lehernya dan tangannya menopang buku pelajarannya. Anak baru rupanya. _Wait_. _The_ _hell_?! Bukankah anak ini-?! Andaikan saja aku bukanlah orang yang tetap _stay_ _cool_, aku sudah ber-_jawdrop_ saat ini juga, membuatku kehilangan _image_ yang sudah kubangun sejak kecil dengan susah payah hanya dalam sekejap.

Kami semua langsung berdiri untuk menyambut Pak Kepala Sekolah. Sebenarnya, aku malas jika disuruh melakukan ini tetapi daripada mencari masalah lebih dengannya...

"_Konnichiwa_, Satsu-_sensei_...," sapa kami sambil membungkuk hormat sekali sebelum duduk kembali.

"_Konnichiwa_. Kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Shinjuku hari ini. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, anak muda."

"_Ha_-_hai_!" Ia lalu berjalan ke tengah kelas dan menghadap ke kami. "_Hajimemashite_! _Watashi Sanada Genjirou Yukimura desu_! _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!" Ia memperkenalkan diri, diakhiri dengan sebuah bungkukan.

Sekilas, anak ini terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya. Ia ramah, sopan dan tampak sangat ceria. Aku memincingkan mataku, menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya buta sebelah. Ya, mata kanannya buta. Kelihatannya bukan aku saja yang menyadari keganjilan ini. Suara bisikan mulai samar-samar terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Eh, ternyata ia buta sebelah." "Oh iya ya." "Ih, kenapa anak kayak begini bisa masuk sekolah kita? Malu-maluin!" dan sebagainya.

Aku tak berpikiran seperti orang-orang awam ini. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu mau ambil pusing tentang anak ini.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat sedih. Anehnya... aku juga merasa sedih seperti dirinya. _What the hell is this feeling_? _I don't give a shit about this guy_, _OK_?

"Sudah diam," tegur Sang Kepala Sekolah, "Baiklah, Sanada-_kun_, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Date."

Ia mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke arah bangku kosong, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Tasnya ia letakkan di atas meja sebelum ia duduk di kursinya. Ekspresinya tak berubah, masih sedih. Tetapi ia kelihatannya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Dan akhirnya, ia menampakkan seulas senyum; senyum sedih.

"Akeri-_sensei_, apakah Date berbuat ulah lagi?"

_Well_, _shit_.

"Ah, begitulah. Ia tidur lagi di pelajaranku, Satsu-_sensei_."

Satsu-_sensei_ mendesah. "Date, ke ruanganku, sekarang."

"_Hai_...," balasku dengan malas dan aku berdiri lalu menoleh ke arah si anak baru yang masih menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. "_Like_ _hell_," rutukku dengan pelan setelah mengambil jarak dari Akeri-_sensei_.

Mataku terus tertuju pada sepasang kakiku yang menginjak marmer putih. Wajah Sanada Yukimura itu terus terniang dalam benakku. Wajah sedihnya itu... Entah bagaimana membuat hatiku pilu. Dan ia... bukankah dia adalah orang yang selalu muncul di mimpiku?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mengusir semua pikiran yang membebankan segenap jiwa dan otakku.

Ayolah, Date Masamune. Kau ini bukan orang yang menuju ke _'sana'_...

**.**

"Akhirnya...," aku menghela nafas lega begitu sampai di atap sekolah, tempat biasa aku menikmati makan siangku.

Udara cerah seperti biasa. Matahari bersinar di langit tanpa terhalang awan-awan kecil yang melintas, memberikan kehangatannya. Burung-burung kecil terbang rendah mendekati atap, berteger di pagar besi yang dekat dengan...

Sanada Yukimura?

Aku memerhatikan anak baru yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pagar besi sambil menikmati _bento_-nya. Seekor burung pipit melompat mendekatinya dan ia bersiul, memanggil burung itu. Burung itu mendengar siulannya dan ia melompat ke pundak kiri Sanada lalu menyanyi dengan indah. Dan Sanada tampak sangat senang, dapat dilihat dari senyuman yang ia tunjukkan.

Ia menyadari aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yo, anak baru," sapaku.

"A... Kau 'kan anak berpenutup mata yang duduk di sebelahku," balasnya dengan senyuman yang belum pudar. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu..."

"Date Masamune."

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu, Masamune-_dono_?"

Hmm... Dia sampai memanggilku dengan '-_dono_'? Kelewat sopan.

"No," jawabku singkat, padat dan jelas.

"A... Baiklah," ia lalu memasukkan _bento_-nya ke dalam mulut. "Apakah kau mau makan bersamaku, Masamune-_dono_?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, berpikir. Hmm... Bukan ide yang buruk juga. "Baiklah," kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Kubuka kotak _bento_-ku lalu mengambil sumpitku. Saat aku hendak menyumpit udang _tempura_-ku...

"Wah... Kelihatannya enak sekali..."

Aku menoleh ke Sanada yang duduk di sampingku. Matanya terlihat bersinar dan sumpitnya ia gigit. Tch, ia terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang melihat sekotak _bento_ terlezat di dunia di hadapannya dengan tampang seperti itu.

"Apakah Masamune-_dono_ memasaknya sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Bukan," aku menyumpit _tempura_. "_Caretaker_-ku, Kojuurou lah yang memasaknya."

"Ah, kelihatannya dia itu seorang koki professional."

"Hmm? Darimana kau tau?"

Ia tertawa pelan. "Terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia menata _bento_-mu."

"Heh, dia itu mantan koki professional. Ia keluar dari pekerjaannya untuk merawatku."

"O-Oh, begitu rupanya," ia kembali memakan _bento_-nya. "Kau beruntung sekali punya seseorang yang sayang padamu," senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum sedih.

Sepertinya suasana percakapan ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan...

Aku memutuskan untuk memakan _bento_-ku. Ya... setidaknya ini bisa mencairkan suasana sedih ini. Tunggu. Suasana sedih?

"Masamune-dono, kenapa kau menggunakan penutup mata?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku mengigit sumpit.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatap tajam. "Apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau tanyakan, Sanada Yukimura?" tanyaku setengah sinis.

"U-Um... Jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak masalah...," ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Masamune-_dono_..."

Aku menghela nafas. "_Heterochromia_."

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau apa itu."

"A-Aku tau apa penyakit itu," ia menatapku dengan tatapan... mengkhawatirkanku?

"Baguslah kalau kau tau," balasku. "Karena kalau kau tidak tau," aku mengarahkan sumpit ke arahnya, "aku ragu kau lulus dengan nilai bagus di _Biology,_" ledekku.

"Ma-Masamune-dono!" tegurnya.

Aku tertawa lalu kembali serius. "Kau sendiri? Buta sejak lahir?"

Ia menatap bento di pangkuannya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Oh," aku memasukkan _tempura_ terakhirku.

"Dan karena kebutaan ini...," aku menghentikan kunyahan. "aku tidak punya teman sama sekali."

Aku menelan _tempura_-ku, tidak bisa berucap apapun setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, masuk ke telingaku. Jadi... ia sama sepertiku? Tidak mempunyai teman karena mata kanan berbeda dari yang lain.

Tanpa kusadari, tangan kananku bergerak menepuk pundak kirinya. "_That means we are the same_, Sanada Yukimura."

Ia tampaknya tidak mengerti arti kalimat itu, mungkin karena ia jarang belajar Bahasa Inggris dan selalu dapat nilai jeblok di pelajaran itu, tidak sepertiku yang _damn_ _genius_ dalam _English_. "... Masamune-_dono_ juga tak punya teman?" Tapi kelihatannya ia mendapatkan inti ucapanku. Aku balas dengan sebuah desahan, diikuti dengan anggukan pelan. "Masamune-_dono_..."

"_What_, Sanada Yukimura?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau menjadi teman Masamune-_dono_!" kalimat itu sukses membuat jantungku serasa melompat keluar dari mulut. Aku diam, menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, seakan masih tidak percaya dengan kalimatnya. Tapi, melihat tatapan matanya yang mantap seperti ini, aku mempercayai kalimatnya. Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahku, senyum penuh harapan dan bersemangat yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya, bahkan pada Kojuurou sendiri. Pada saat itu juga, aku merasakan awan hitam kelam di hatiku sirna seketika mendengar ucapan itu.

Aku tertawa pelan. "_Thanks_, Sanada-"

"Panggil aku Yukimura saja! Kita 'kan sudah berteman, Masamune-_dono_!"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Terserah padamu, Yukimura."

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Masamune-_dono!_" balasnya dengan riang. "Oh iya, Masamune-dono. Apakah aku...," ia terlihat ragu. "Apakah aku boleh melihat mata kananmu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Terserah."

Kuletakkan kotak bento-ku lalu tanganku bergerak melepas _eyepatch_-ku. Kubuka mata kananku perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan terangnya dunia. Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat cahaya dan dunia dengan mata kananku ini?

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi takjub di wajah Yukimura denga kedua mataku. Ya, dengan mata biru dan mata merahku ini. "_Kirei_..."

Eh? Aku kembali menatapnya. "Masamune-_dono_, akan lebih bagus jika kau tidak memakai penutup matamu," katanya disertai senyum cerah.

"O-Oh... Begitukah?" Ia mengangguk. "Hmm, baiklah. Aku takkan memakai benda ini lagi," dan dengan itu, aku melempar _eyepatch_-ku jauh.

"A... Masamune-_dono_, seharusnya kau tidak membuang sesuatu sembarangan..."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah tidak pakai benda itu lagi, 'kan? Lagipula, kalaupun benda itu mengenai seseorang, tidak akan sakit," kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Oh, ya? Memang apa bahannya?"

"Hmm... semacam _plastic_, aku juga tidak terlalu mempedulikannya."

"Masamune-_dono_, kau telah mencemari lingkungan," kubalas tanggapan itu dengan tawaan.

"Baiklah, kita cari nanti lalu buang ke tempat sampah."

Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi sahabat. Kami semakin akrab seiring berjalannya waktu. Kami berdua sering bertukar pikiran, mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah dan pergi bersama. Bahkan sangking dekat dengannya, aku mengetahui beberapa rahasia menarik anak bermarga Sanada ini. Rupanya ia takut akan yang namanya hantu, terungkap saat kami berdua menonton film 'Paranormal Activity 3' di rumahku sehingga aku berencana mengerjainya saat halloween, yang berujung pada sebuah _success_. Aku benar-benar tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu, tidak peduli telah menghilangkan kesan _cool_-ku. Menyamar jadi _slenderman_ lalu muncul tiba-tiba di kamarnya saat ia sudah mematikan lampu, bersiap untuk tidur. Dan ia terkejut setengah mati sampai jatuh dari kasur dan menangis. Tentu saja aku kewalahan untuk menenangkannya. Butuh waktu hingga setengah jam untuk itu dan agar ia tidak marah lagi, aku berjanji akan membelikannya sepuluh porsi _dango_. Masih terniang jelas wajahnya yang merah, terutama di pipi, hidung dan mata. Karena kukageti sampai seperti itu, akhirnya ia tidak berani tidur sendirian di rumahnya jadi... Aku harus menginap di rumahnya selama seminggu. Ya, dia tinggal di rumahnya seorang diri karena kedua kakaknya sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Ternyata, ia takut hantu karena pernah melihat satu sewaktu ia masih kecil di kota asalnya, meski ia sendiri ragu apakah itu sungguhan atau orang yang menyamar tapi yang jelas, hal itu membuatnya trauma dan ketakutan setengah mati kalau melihat penampakan hantu asli atau bukan _since then_. Inilah penyakit serta kelemahan seorang Sanada Genjirou Yukimura: _Ghost_-_phobia_? Dan sejak saat itulah, ia mengatakan bahwa tanggal 30 _October_ adalah musuh terbesarnya. _Geez_... _I do pity him now_.

Setiap berada di dekatnya, aku merasa seakan langit yang gelap gulita mendadak menjadi cerah, musim dingin yang kejam berganti menjadi musim semi yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Kami memang sama-sama cacat, tetapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa memiliki teman. _Kami_-_sama_, apakah Yukimura adalah _angel_ yang _Kami_-_sama_ kirimkan padaku untuk menjadi sahabat sejatiku? Sekarang, aku tak punya harapan lain kecuali satu: semoga saja hubungan persahabatan ini tidak pernah putus sampai kapanpun. Dan di kehidupan selanjutnya... terlahir seperti dan sebagai apapun juga tidak menjadi masalah asal... Yukimura tetap menjadi sahabat sejatiku.

**.**

Kamis tanggal 24 Desember. Langit cerah tanpa awan. Meski matahari bersinar tanpa terhalang awan, tetap saja udara musim ini terasa menusuk sampai ke sumsum. Aku sampai harus menggunakan mantel tebal, syal wol dan topi musim dingin untuk melindungi tubuhku dari dinginnya udara. Aku merasa jadi terlihat seperti toko wol berjalan. Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutku.

Sekarang, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Yukimura. Aku hendak mengajaknya pergi ke alun-alun kota untuk membeli hadian Natal. Ia pasti akan sangat senang jika aku mengajaknya. Tangan kananku masuk ke dalam kantung mantel, menarik keluar secarik kertas dari dalamnya. Kubuka kertas itu, hanya untuk membaca sekalimat kata yang kutulis di rumah tadi sebelum berangkat.

'Belikan Yukimura boneka harimau yang ia inginkan waktu itu.'

Senyum mengembang di wajahku. Aku berharap _Kami_-_sama_ hari ini mau berbaik hati padaku agar boneka itu masih ada _stock_-nya dan aku bisa membelikan boneka itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Kuketuk pintu itu perlahan sebanyak tiga kali, dan langkah kaki buru-buru terdengar dari balik pintu ini. Disusul dengan bunyi benda terjatuh yang mengejutkanku. Langsung kudobrak pintu ini, khawatir dengan apa yang telah terjadi di dalam. Yang pertama kulihat adalah Yukimura yang berbaring kesakitan di depan pintu dapur dan sebuah ember yang bergelinding di sampingnya.

"Oi, Yukimura! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyaku sambil membantunya bangun.

"Ah... Masamune-dono," sapanya disertai senyuman polosnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah kakimu terkilir? Tidak ada yang patah 'kan?" tanyaku dengan panik meski aku tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Tenanglah, Masamune-dono. Aku baik-baik saja!" balasnya menyakinkan.

"... Kau yakin?" anggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah desahan lega. "Syukurlah. Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

Ia tertawa. "Aku tak menyangka Masamune-_dono_ yang tampak dingin di hadapan orang-orang ternyata seperti ini!" dan kuhadiahi sebuah jitakan untuk itu. "Aduh! _I_-_Itai_...! Masamune-_dono_!" rintihnya sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Itu hadiah Natalmu dariku! Kau duluan yang mulai!"

Ia tertawa. "Baik, baik... _gomen na sai_. Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi! Kalau terus berdebat, hari keburu malam duluan!" Ia menarikku keluar dari rumah dan setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, kami mulai berjalan ke arah alun-alun kota. Aku membiarkan ia menarik tanganku saat kami berjalan, tak mau melepaskannya karena... tangannya... hangat...

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di alun-alun kota. Seperti yang biasa terjadi saat _Christmas Eve_, orang-orang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk toko-toko, membuat suasana alun-alun menjadi sangat ramai. Kami memasuki toko baju, kue dan perlengkapan Natal, membeli seluruh barang yang kami inginkan untuk Natal nanti. Saat kami memasuki toko buku, Yukimura bergegas menuju rak kartu dan memilih selusin kartu Natal.

"Ah, ini untuk Sasuke _nii_-_san_ yang ada di _Chuugoku_," gumamnya sambil membolak-balik selembar kartu merah dengan hiasan daun hijau di pinggirannya. "Lalu ini untuk Kusari _nee_-_san _di _Igirisu_...," gumamnya sambil mengambil selembar yang lain dan kembali memilih kartu lagi. Jujur saja, lama-lama ini terasa _boring_...

Aku berbalik, melihat sebuah toko boneka di seberang. Mataku menangkap sebuah boneka harimau yang terpajang di balik kaca toko itu. Aku lalu menepuk pundak Yukimura, membuatnya berbalik ke arahku. "Oi, Yukimura. Aku ke sana sebentar. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk... saudara jauhku di _Oranda_."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Baiklah! Nanti akan kususul kau, Masamune-dono!"

Aku beranjak pergi keluar, menuju ke toko boneka itu. Kudorong pintu toko boneka ini lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam sendiri. Seorang pegawai toko yang berjaga di balik meja kasir langsung menyapaku. "_Irrashaimase_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, ya, aku mau beli boneka harimau yang kau pajang di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk boneka yang kumaksud.

"Ah, _chotto matte kudasai_. Saya ambilkan sebentar," ia berjalan ke arah boneka itu lalu membawanya kepadaku.

"Berapa harganya?"

"Dua ribu yen."

"Oh," aku mengeluarkan kartu kreditku lalu membayarnya. Ia membungkus boneka itu dalam sehelai plastik bening bermotif lonceng dan cemara Natal, lalu mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna merah bergaris hijau sebelum diserahkan padaku. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_! Silahkan datang kembali!" katanya saat aku hendak meninggalkan toko ini. "_Merī_ _Kurisumasu_!"

Aku beranjak keluar dari toko, menyadari Yukimura yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil. "Masamune-_dono_!"

Aku berjalan mendekat. "Boneka yang bagus, Masamune-_dono_!" pujinya.

"Ah, terima kasih," aku melihat jam arloji-ku, mengetahui sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. "Oi, Yukimura, ayo kita pulang sekarang-"

"OH, DANGO!" serunya sambil berlari ke kedai dango yang berjarak dua puluh meter dari kami.

"Oi, Yukimura!" aku langsung berlari menyusulnya. _Damn_ _it_! Dia itu kalau sudah menyadari keberadaan dango, larinya pasti sekencang angin! Dasar maniak dango!

"Dango-nya dua porsi!" pesannya begitu sampai di kedai. Sementara aku sendiri berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang kacau karena berlarian tadi. Yukimura berbalik setelah mendapatkan dango-nya dan menawarkan satu porsi padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Meski aku ini bukan penggemar manis-manisan tapi kalau diberi oleh Yukimura, akan kuterima dan kumakan habis. Kami memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kursi panjang yang disediakan sambil menghabiskan dango.

"_Itadakimasu_!" serunya dengan riang sebelum mengigit _dango_-nya.

"Oi, Yukimura, mau kubantu pasang lampu hiasnya nanti?"

"Oh, _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_! Bantuanmu akan sangat kuhargai, Masamune-_dono_!"

"Heh," aku menepuk kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku."

Ia tertawa pelan lalu kembali menggigit sebuah dango.

"Oh iya, Yukimura," ia menoleh, "Apa cita-citamu?"

"Cita-citaku?" Ia menengadah ke langit sambil mengigit tusuk dango-nya. "Aku ingin- tidak! Aku pasti akan menjadi seorang dokter!" serunya dengan semangat yang berkoar-koar. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan luka atau penyakit apapun! Aku takkan berhenti hanya karena kecacatan mata kananku ini! Takkan pernah!"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha! Kalau aku sakit, akan kukunjungi tempat praktikmu nanti, Yukimura!" kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya, membuat dia keselak. "Yu-Yukimura! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyaku dengan panik.

Ia menepuk dadanya beberapa kali sebelum menelan dango yang sempat membuatnya keselak. "Ah... Aku tidak apa-apa, Masamune-_dono_!"

Aku menghela nafas lega. "_That's_ _good_. Aku takut kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi dokter pribadiku karena sudah _K_._O_. duluan," ejekku.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Masamune-_dono_..."

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya. "_Hai_, _hai_. _Warui_ _ne_..."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara benturan dari belakang toko di depan kami, membuat kami menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah firasat buruk melintas begitu saja di benakku, membuatku khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Yukimura, sebaiknya kita pergi dari-" kalimatku berhenti saat mataku menangkap sebuah truk trailer yang berada tepat di balik kaca toko itu. Hanya dalam seper sekian detik, truk trailer itu telah menembus toko dan menuju ke arah kami. Teriakan kaget dan panik langsung terdengar membahana di udara, beberapa orang langsung meniarapkan diri mereka, menghindari truk trailer itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, secara refleks kami berdua langsung melompat ke arah kanan untuk menghindari truk itu. Truk itu menabrak toko di hadapannya, membuat kaca pecah dan serpihannya melayang sebarang arah. Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat sebuah serpihan yang melayang ke arahku, ke arah mata kananku.

"Masamune-_dono_!"

**Crat!**

Mataku menangkap sosok yang depanku, sosok seorang Sanada Yukimura yang membelakangiku. Aku langsung menangkap tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang. "Yukimura!" teriakku. Aku melihat serpihan kaca itu menancap di mata kiri Yukimura. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari luka di matanya itu.

"Syukurlah... Masamune... _dono_...," katanya dengan lirih sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Yukimura! Yukimura!" Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat. "YUKIMURAAAA!"

Suara sirene ambulance dan mobil polisi menggema di udara. Para perawat langsung keluar dari mobil dengan ranjang rumah sakit, merebahkan tubuh Yukimura di atasnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil sambil memberinya pertolongan pertama. Tentu saja aku ikut masuk ke dalam mobil! Aku tidak bisa tenang melihat kondisi Yukimura yang seperti ini! _Kami_-_sama_... tolong selamatkan Yukimura! Hanya dialah satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya di dunia ini!

**.**

Aku melangkah mondar-mandir di koridor, memenuhi koridor ini dengan suara langkah kakiku yang sama sekali tidak tenang. Hatiku berdetak dengan kencang dan panik. Bayangan mata Yukimura yang tertusuk oleh serpihan kaca terus terniang dalam kepalaku.

Kupingku menangkap bunyi pintu ICU yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Aku berbalik, melihat sang dokter yang merawat Yukimura keluar dengan ekspresi sedih. _Shit_, ini pertanda buruk...

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?!"

Ia mendesah. "Temanmu, dia... dia takkan pernah bisa melihat dunia ini lagi," katanya disertai nada sedih.

_"Cita-citaku? Aku ingin- tidak! Aku harus menjadi seorang dokter!" _Semangat di matanya yang berkobar itu masih kuingat jelas sorotnya. _"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan luka atau penyakit apapun! Aku takkan berhenti hanya karena kecacatan mata kananku ini! Takkan pernah!"_

Yukimura...

Aku bisa merasakan air mata menetes keluar dari kedua mataku. "_DAMN_ _IT_!" teriakku sambil menghajar tembok di sebelahku dengan tangan kananku. _Kami_-_sama_! Kenapa kau ambil mata Yukimura?! Ia membutuhkan mata itu untuk cita-cita mulianya! Kenapa kau mengambilnya, _KAMI_-_SAMA_?!

Aku duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku. "Kenapa kau tidak ambil saja mataku... _Kami_-_sama_?! _I still have a pair_! _Damn it_!"

Suasana koridor menjadi sunyi sebentar, hanya isak tangisku yang terdengar. Sebuah kalimat lain dari dokter yang masih berdiri di hadapanku ini memecahkan keheningan yang menyakitkan ini. "... Mata kirinya sudah rusak total sehingga kami harus membuangnya."

_Damn it_! _Those are not the words I wanted to hear_!

"Dokter, bukankah rumah sakit ini punya _stock_ mata untuknya?!" tanyaku dengan marah. Tanganku langsung menyambar kerah bajunya.

"Kami memang punya stok tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengan rongga matanya," ia diam sebentar. "Kami juga sudah mencoba meminta dari rumah sakit lain dan mereka bilang tidak ada mata yang bisa muat dalam rongganya."

Tidak ada mata yang cocok? Bagaimana bisa?

_"Masamune-dono... terimalah... mata kananku ini sebagai... tanda terima kasih dariku atas... selama ini..."_

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh kulit di bawah mata kananku. Mata ini... mata kanan ini pasti bisa karena mata ini...

Adalah mata yang diberikan oleh Yukimura di kehidupan lampauku...

Ya, mata ini pasti bisa!

"Dokter, coba saja pakai kedua mataku!"

Ia terkejut.

"Cepat lakukan saja! Jangan banyak tanya lagi!" Kutatap tajam dokter di hadapanku ini. "Ini semua demi satu-satunya sahabatku di dunia ini!"

Dokter itu menenangkan dirinya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, silahkan ikut denganku."

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku, membiarkannya berjalan menuntunku ke ruang ICU. Mataku menangkap boneka harimau yang kubeli tadi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Seulas senyum kukeluarkan. "Oh iya, dokter."

"Ada apa, Date-_dono_?" tanyanya sambil berbalik.

"... Kalau Yukimura sudah sadar, sampaikan salam Natalku padanya dan...," jariku menunjuk boneka yang duduk di atas bangku, "berikan boneka itu padanya. Katakan itu adalah hadiah Natal untuknya," lanjutku. "Tapi, jangan beri tau siapa yang memberi boneka itu dan pendonor matanya."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengerti, Date-_dono_."

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung merebah di atas ranjang dan menjalani pemeriksaan. Setelah beberapa belas menit terlewati, hasil tes keluar dari mulut dokter itu.

"Date-_dono_, mata kirimu tidak cocok dengan pasien," ia memulai penjelasannya. "Tetapi, mata kananmu cocok untuknya."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya... _just do it_."

Yukimura, akan kukembalikan mata ini padamu. Maafkan aku karena hanya bisa memberimu satu mata saja. _I guess_... _this eye will be my first Christmas present for you_.

Yukimura, mungkin setelah ini... aku akan pergi dari Tokyo, menjauh darimu... Maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu...

Terima kasih... karena telah mau menjadi sahabat pertamaku... _Thank you very much_... _You bring colours to my world_, Sanada Yukimura.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**How's that? Semoga banyak yang suka dengan fict ini~ Kalau semisal Masamune or Yukimura OOC, maafkan saya T^T Saya belum lama membaca/main/menonton Sengoku Basara jadi mungkin penjiwaannya kurang pas dengan karakter asli mereka... Gomen na sai... T^T Lalu untuk bagian di rumah sakit, author juga sebenarnya kurang tau apakah operasi mata untuk kasus seperti itu benaran bisa atau tidak... author tidak ambil jurusan kedokteran atau mempertajam ilmu yang ke sana... Gomen kalau ada yang kurang masuk akal T^T  
**

**Wokay, chapter selanjutnya: PAKAI P.O.V YUKIMURA! XD**

**This one will be far easier than Masamune P.O.V karena... sifat Yukimura itu lebih gampang untuk saya 'siksa', khukhukhukhu... *evil grin***

**Akhir kata, terima kasih karena telah mau membaca fict abal ini dan bagi yang telah meninggalkan sepucuk review untuk fict ini atau meng-fave fict ini, saya sungguh senang dan berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Anda! XD**

**So, see you next time at the second chapter~**

**Re-written: 6 March 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah, saya ga nyangka ternyata fict ini bisa dapat review dan follow XD Arigatou gozaimasu! *kowtow***

**Replies:**

**1. Black Dragon: Huwaaaa! Jangan pukulin saya! *nodongin stick keju* LOL saya sengaja bikin Masa ga buta *coret*soalnya Masamune buta itu sudah terlalu normal...*coret* LOL Oh iya, FG itu apa ya? *dihajar karena tidak tahu***

**.**

**2. Gita Matsunaga: Houtou ni? *ngelirik cerita* Saya terkejut sewaktu anata mengatakan 'sedih'.**

**.**

**3. Saika: Karena... YUKIMURA NORMAL SUDAH TERLALU NORMAL! XDDDDD *seketika dihajar fans dan Yuki sendiri***

**.**

**4. Mikune: Wahaha, maaf telat updatenya... ^^ gomen na sai...**

**.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Dan saya berterima kasih banyak atas follow dari Mimiko dan Mocca-senpai serta fave dari Mimiko! *hugs* Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents...**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

**.**

**真紅****の****希望を返す、紺碧の夢を失って**

**Shinku no kib****ō**** o kaesu, konpeki no yume o ushinatte**

**- Returning a crimson hope, losing an azure dream -**

**.**

**"私はあなたの真っ赤な希望を戻ってきた... (Watashi wa anata no makkana kibō o modottekita - I had returned your crimson hope)"**

**"しかし、今、私は紺碧の夢を失っていた... (Shikashi, ima, watashi wa konpeki no yume o ushinatte ita - But, now, I had lost my azure dream)"**

** -o-**

Gelap. Dunia ini... semuanya menjadi hitam gelap, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun, tak ada warna selain hitam yang terlihat. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah buta? Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan tubuhku sedang merebah di atas sesuatu yang cukup empuk dan hangat. Kupingku menangkap suara sirene ambulance dari kejauhan. Ah, apakah sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit? Kugerakkan tanganku, merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk lengan kananku, mungkinkah jarum infus? Kira-kira... sudah berapa hari aku berada di sini? Satu? Dua? Atau lebih? Mungkinkah aku sudah sebulan di tempat ini?! Pikiran itu sukses membuat pipiku serasa ditampar dan mulutku menganga sedikit. Ah... itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Saat aku sedang merenungkan hal itu, suara pintu terbuka terdengar, disusul oleh...

"Yukimura!" Suara seorang perempuan... Kusari _nee_-_san_? "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?!" tanya suara itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," balasku. "Apakah ini Kusari _nee_-_san_?"

Tidak ada jawaban, malah sebuah jitakan mendarat di keningku. "_Baka_... Ini memang aku!"

"Kusari _nee_-_san_!" seruku disertai seulas senyuman. "Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Kau ini, kondisi sudah nilai 'F' begini masih bisa bertanya seperti itu...," ia tertawa kecil. Nilai 'F'... dia sudah menjadi seorang guru rupanya. "Begitulah, Yuki."

Langkah kaki terdengar dan tak lama kemudian, suara pintu terbuka menyusul. Hmm... suara langkahnya seperti mengganda... apakah ada dua orang yang masuk? Siapa?

"Hooo! Sasuke-_nii_! Baguslah kau tidak terlambat!" seru _nee_-_san_ dengan heboh seperti biasa.

"Shh... pelankan suaramu, Kusari!" omelnya dengan suara level bisikan. "Kita lagi di rumah sakit! Kau malah teriak-teriak! Jangan-jangan suaramu yang bagai genderang perang itu yang membangungkan Yukimura lagi!"

"Asal nuduh!" Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan aura hitam pekat disekitarku.

"Umm... Sasuke _nii_-_san_... Kusari _nee_-_san_... jangan bertengkar di sini... Ini rumah sakit," kataku dengan sedikit bergemetar ketakutan saat merasakan aura ini semakin parah saja.

Seketika itu, aura hitam ini hilang begitu saja. Woah... rupanya kalau aku yang melerai langsung berhenti, ya. Prestasiku nih... hahaha!

"Ah, iya, ya. Ini di rumah sakit," kata _nee_-_san_ disertai tawaan pelan.

Hei, Yukimura," Sebuah tepukan terasa di pundak kiriku. "Apakah matamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke _nii_-_san_.

Aku menggeleng. "Sedikitpun tak terasa. Tapi...," aku menghela nafas, "kelihatannya aku tidak akan bisa melihat apapun lagi...," sambungku dengan sedih.

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat tetapi aku tau, _nii_-_san_ dan _nee_-_san_ pasti merasa sangat sedih. "Maaf jadi membuat kalian berdua khawatir, _nii_-_san_, _nee_-_san_," seandainya saja air mata bisa menetes turun dari kedua mataku sekarang, tentu aku sudah menangis. "Aku memang adik yang payah... selalu menyusahkan kalian dari dulu sampai sekarang," kataku disertai raut dan nada sedih. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan burukku selalu menyusahkan orang lain, ya?

"Baka," _nee_-_san_ menepuk punggungku. "Kau tidak merepotkan kita sama sekali! Justru kita bersyukur punya adik selucu dan se-imut kau!" Kali ini, ia mencubit kedua pipiku.

"_Nee_-_san_! Hentikan!" omelku. "_Itai_...!" Dan _nee_-_san_ langsung melepaskan cubitannya lalu tertawa jahil. Dasar _nee_-_san_ yang aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

"Tenang saja. Adik kalian masih bisa melihat," ini bukan diucapkan oleh _nii_-_san_, _nee_-_san_ ataupun... Masamune-_dono_.Berbicara tentang Masamune-dono, dimana dia sekarang? "Meski mata kirinya sudah kami cabut, tetapi kami mendapatkan donor mata kanan dari seseorang sehingga adikmu masih bisa melihat," jelasnya. Rupanya suara itu adalah milik seorang dokter yang bertugas untuk merawatku.

"Benarkah itu?!" tanya _nee_-_san_. "Syukurlah!" Dan aku langsung dirangkulnya dengan... kasar tapi penuh rasa sayang. "Kau dengar itu, Yuki?! Kau bisa melihat lagi!"

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Aku mendapatkan donor mata kanan? Siapakah orang yang telah mendonorkannya? Mungkinkah... Masamune-_dono_?

"Sekarang sudah memasuki hari ketiga jadi, saya akan membuka perbannya," kata dokter itu.

Kusari _nee_-_san_ mengangguk lalu melepaskan rangkulannya. Aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang mulai melepas lilitan perban yang menutupi kedua mataku. Selapis demi selapis mulai dilepasnya. Selagi perban itu dilepas, aku memikirkan tentang pendonor mata kananku. Apakah Masamune-dono yang mendonorkannya? Dimana dia sekarang?

"Nah, Sanada-_dono_. Sekarang coba buka mata kananmu."

Dan aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan sesuai instruksinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke dalam mataku, bayangan orang-orang dan benda-benda di sekitarku mulai terlihat jelas. Setelah kubuka sepenuhnya, aku bisa melihat wajah Kusari _nee_-_san_ dan Sasuke _nii_-_san_ yang tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, menganalisa seluruh isi kamar. Aku melihat berbagai macam warna di hadapanku, di sekitarku. Aku... aku bisa melihat lagi!

"Hei, Yuki," panggil _nee_-_san_ sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya. "Ini angka berapa?" ... pertanyaan yang aneh...

"Satu," jawabku singkat.

Ia langsung melompat kegirangan. "Horeee! Yuki benar-benar bisa melihat!"

"Kusari! Pelankan suaramu dan jaga tingkahmu! Kau ini... sudah mau lulus sarjana satu tapi masih saja seperti anak sekolah dasar!" omel _nii_-_san_, membuat Kusari _nee_-_san_ diam dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Semisal mata ini terkena infeksi, Sanada-_dono_ pasti tidak akan bisa melihat lagi," jelas dokter itu, diakhiri dengan hela nafas lega dan seulas senyuman ramah. "Oh iya, Sanada-_dono_, ada yang memberimu sebuah boneka harimau," katanya sambil menunjuk boneka yang berada di bangku dekat jendela.

Hah? Aku menatap _nee_-_san_. "Apakah _nee_-_san_ yang memberikan boneka itu?"

_Nee_-_san_ menggeleng. "Bukan. Kalau hadiah Natal dariku itu ini!" ia menarik keluar sebuah kotak coklat dari dalam plastik yang ia tenteng sedari tadi. "Maaf telat, ya, Yuki!"

"O-Oh...," aku menengok ke _nii_-_san_.

"Bukan," jawabnya disertai gelengan. "Hadiah Natal dariku bukanlah boneka harimau tapi piyama oranye ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas yang berisi baju piyama.

Kalau hadiah ini bukan dari _nii_-_san_ maupun _nee_-_san_, jadi dari siapa? Aku meminta tolong pada _nee_-_san_ untuk mengambilkan boneka itu dan _nee_-_san_ memberikannya padaku. Dengan penasaran, aku melihat beberapa bagian boneka itu, menyadari bahwa boneka ini adalah boneka yang dibeli Masamune-_dono_ untuk saudaranya di _Oranda_? Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Aku menoleh ke dokter itu. "Dokter, apakah aku boleh tau siapa yang memberikan boneka ini dan mendonorkan mata kanannya untukku?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam, senyuman itu hilang. Sebelum menjawab, ia menggeleng terlebih dahulu. "Maaf, Sanada-_dono_. Nama pendonor harus kami rahasiakan karena ini adalah prosedur rumah sakit."

"Tapi, aku harus tau nama pendonor itu! Setidaknya bagaimana wajahnya!"

"Maafkan kami, Sanada-_dono_. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa memberi tau informasi apapun soal pendonor ini. Selain karena prosedur rumah sakit, ini juga dikarenakan ia tidak mau memberi tau namanya."

Aku tau dokter ini berbohong padaku, terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Apakah _nii_-_san_ dan _nee_-_san_ melihat Masamune-_dono_ di sekitar sini?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke mereka.

_Nii_-_san_ menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."

Sementara _nee_-_san_ tampak berpikir-pikir. "Hmm... kalau tidak salah...," katanya sambil mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. "Bukankah Masamune itu orang yang ini?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan foto Masamune-_dono_. Aku mengangguk. "Oh! Orang ini! Tadi aku melihatnya di bawah tadi bersama seorang pria lain! Kelihatannya pria itu adalah _servant_-nya! Dan mereka sepertinya naik taksi menuju Stasiun Tokyo!"

Aku langsung bangkit dari kasur. "Benarkah _nee_-_san_ melihatnya?!"

Ia menganguk yakin. "Mataku ini masih bernilai 'A triple plus' jadi, aku tak mungkin salah lihat. _Impossibru_~"

"Tolong antarkan aku ke stasiun! Aku harus menemuinya!" pintaku pada _nii_-_san_ dan _nee_-_san_, mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa.

"Tapi, Sanada-_dono_-"

"Ayo cepat, _nii_-_san_, _nee_-_san_!" Aku langsung menarik tangan _nee_-_san_ dan kami bertiga berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah berada di luar, kami langsung menuju stasiun dengan taksi. Dalam perjalanan, hanya Masamune-_dono_ lah yang kupikirkan. Mau pergi kemana dia? Apakah ia mau meninggalkanku sendirian, mencampakkanku karena kecacatanku? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Aku tau seperti apa orangnya Masamune-_dono_ itu! Ia pasti tidak akan mencampakkanku! Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin pergi! Aku harus mendapatkan alasannya!

Dalam lima belas menit, akhirnya kami sampai di stasiun. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung berlari keluar dari taksi, bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung stasiun dan mencari Masamune-_dono_. Mataku melihat ke kiri dan kanan, berharap bisa menangkap sosok Masamune-_dono_ tapi hasilnya negatif. Aku terus berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang, terkadang menabrak mereka sehingga harus meminta maaf seraya terus berlari. Bahkan sangking tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku, wajahku hampir menabrak tiang penyangga televisi jadwal kereta. Televisi jadwal kereta? Aku langsung mundur sedikit lalu mengangkat kepalaku, memerhatikan televisi itu.

"Oiii! Yuki!" _nee_-_san_ berseru lalu berhenti di sampingku. Nafasnya memburu karena kelelahan. "Kau ini! Santai sedikit, dong!"

"_Nee_-_san_," ia menoleh ke arahku, "apakah _nee_-_san_ tau Masamune-_dono_ naik kereta apa?"

Ia mengurut dagu. "Hmm... kalau tidak salah... Osaka. Itulah yang tertulis di tiket mereka!"

_Shinkasen_ yang menuju Osaka... Aku memeriksa setiap jadwal dengan teliti dan menemukan di jalur mana _Shinkasen_ itu sekarang. "_OK_! _Nee_-_san_ dan _nii_-_san_ di sini saja! Aku pergi sebentar!" Setelah selesai berucap, aku langsung berlari ke tujuan tanpa memedulikan teriakan _nee_-_san_.

Masih ada empat menit! Aku masih bisa menyusulnya sebelum ia berangkat! _Kami_-_sama_... tolong jangan biarkan Masamune-_dono_ pergi terlebih dahulu...

Sampailah aku di jalur lima tempat _Shinkasen_ itu berada. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta. Aku menatap sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan Masamune-_dono_ ataupun Katakura-_dono_ di dekat _Shinkasen_. Mungkinkah mereka sudah masuk ke dalam?

Aku berjalan mendekati _Shinkasen_ tetapi ditahan oleh petugas tiket karena tidak memiliki karcis. Aku menjelaskan bahwa aku hanya ingin mencari Masamune-_dono_ namun mereka tetap tidak mengijinkannya. Aku terus mendesak tetapi mereka menyeretku menjauh dari pintu Shinkasen. Mereka memarahiku atas perbuatan nekatku tadi namun aku tidak peduli.

**"Shinkasen menuju Osaka akan berangkat satu menit lagi, harap seluruh penumpang segera masuk ke dalam Shinkasen."** Suara pengumuman terdengar menggema di udara.

Tidak! Masamune-_dono_!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menabrakku dari belakang dan aku segera berbalik untuk meminta maaf padanya. Ia adalah orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, memakai topi biru, berambut coklat dan memakai mantel panjang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tetapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa orang ini... mirip sekali dengan Masamune-_dono_...

"Masamune..._dono_?" tanyaku.

"Ayo, Aogami. Jangan diam saja," pria yang berada di belakangnya langsung menariknya menuju _Shinkasen_. "Kita bisa terlambat nanti!"

Ternyata bukan. Aku memandang sayu kedua sosok itu sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam _Shinkasen_ dan pintunya tertutup. Aku... tidak bisa bertemu dengan Masamune-_dono_ lagi... ya? Aku berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauhi area _Shinkasen_ dengan pasrah.

Aku merasakan tangan kananku menggenggam sesuatu, selembar kertas. Aku menatap kertas yang terlipat itu lalu membukanya.

_"Yukimura, syukurlah mata yang kuberikan padamu itu ternyata bisa kau gunakan. Nah, jagalah baik-baik mata itu dan jangan terlalu khawatirkan diriku. I can take care of myself. Kuharap dengan mata itu, kau bisa tetap mengejar cita-citamu yang mulia itu. Hei, by the way, apakah kau menyukai hadiah dariku itu?"_

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Pendonor mata dan yang memberikan boneka harimau itu adalah Masamune-_dono_. "Ya, aku menyukainya."

_"Aku memang pergi ke Osaka tetapi tidak, itu tidak berarti aku mencampakkanmu. Kau bukanlah sampah dan orang yang tak berguna, tapi kau adalah sahabatku. Maafkan aku karena tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu tetapi aku berjanji, aku akan datang lagi ke Tokyo tiga tahun yang akan datang, pada tanggal yang sama. Jadi, wait for me, huh?_

_Sincerely,_

_Date Masamune."_

Itulah isi surat itu. Aku menatap _Shinkasen_ yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Pria yang tadi menabrakku... ia... ia adalah Masamune-_dono_!

Aku berteriak ke arah _Shinkasen_ itu tanpa memedulikan perhatian orang-orang sekitar. "YA! AKU, SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURA, AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI SINI, MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

Aku tidak tau apakah ia mendengarnya atau tidak tetapi yang jelas, aku sudah menyatakan janjiku terhadapnya. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia sedang memerhatikanku dari balik kaca gerbong terakhir _Shinkasen_ tersebut dengan seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ya, Masamune-_dono_. Kita akan bertemu lagi di stasiun ini... tiga tahun lagi.

* * *

**A/N: Maaf jika ceritanya aneh. T^T Tapi saya usahakan the last part ga bakal se-aneh yang ini... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter, has come! XDDD**

**.**

**Replies:**

**1. Saika: Oh... FG itu Fans-Girl toh... Wokey! **

**2. Mocca-senpai: This is the next chapter (and the last chapter)! XD**

**.**

**Oh iya... kenapa pada sebut Masamune itu 'Masmun', ya? ._.**

**.**

**Warnings: Err... jika anata bukan penggemar yang namanya yaoi sedikitpun... meski hanya sedikitttt... saja... Dan belum sampai rate M... maafkan saya... ****Tapi yang namanya anime banyak bishonen pasti ada aja yang namanya fujoushi. Gomen na sai... T^T...**

**.**

**1. Sengoku Basara and its contents are not mine.**

* * *

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents...**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

**.**

**真紅****の****希望を返す、紺碧の夢を失って**

**Shinku no kib****ō**** o kaesu, konpeki no yume o ushinatte**

**- Returning a crimson hope, losing an azure dream -**

**.**

**"私はあなたの真っ赤な希望を戻ってきた... (Watashi wa anata no makkana kibō o modottekita - I had returned your crimson hope)"**

**"しかし、今、私は紺碧の夢を失っていた... (Shikashi, ima, watashi wa konpeki no yume o ushinatte ita - But, now, I had lost my azure dream)"**

**-o-**

**3 years later, 31th December...**

"Masamune-_dono_...," gumamku sambil menatap langit-langit putih stasiun yang diterangi oleh cahaya putih kekuningan dari lampu neon yang terpasang. Rangkulanku terhadap boneka harimau pemberian Masamune-_dono_ semakin erat. Suara lagu yang kuputar melalui iPod-ku terdengar dari headset yang kupasang ke kuping kiri.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Masamune-_dono_ sebelum ia masuk ke _Shinkasen_ dan pergi ke Osaka. Dan seperti yang ia tulis dalam suratnya tiga tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku sedang menunggunya di aula Stasiun Tokyo. Sebenarnya sih... tanggal yang ia janjikan bukannya dua hari yang lalu? Aku mendesah mengingatnya. Dua hari yang lalu kutunggu sampai stasiun tutup, ia tak kunjung datang. Begitupula dengan kemarin. Hah... Semoga saja hari ini ia benar-benar datang... Aku ingin melewatkan Tahun Baru ini bersamanya.

Kusandarkan punggungku ke bangku, menghela nafas dan melihat jam arlojiku. ... Sudah jam delapan malam dan ia masih belum tiba... Apakah _Shinkasen_ yang ia naiki terjebak badai salju di tengah jalan sehingga harus diundur jadwal kedatangannya?

Seakan pertanyaan hatiku didengar oleh mereka, suara tanda pengumuman berbunyi, disusul dengan kalimat yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

**"Karena rel kereta _Shinkasen_ dari Osaka menuju Tokyo tertutup oleh salju, maka seluruh perjalanan dari Stasiun Shin-Osaka terhambat dan terjadi keterlambatan selama satu hingga satu setengah jam. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda."** Dan pengumuman itu diakhiri dengan suara khasnya.

Keterlambatan selama satu hingga satu setengah jam? Aku melirik televisi jadwal kedatangan, menyadari bahwa Shinkasen yang kata Masamune-dono ia naiki untuk menuju Tokyo akan tiba jam setengah sepuluh malam. Genggaman tangan kananku terhadap kertas surat Masamune-_dono_ semakin erat. AKu menunduk, menyembunyikan raut sedihku. "Aku... harus menunggu satu setengah jam lagi rupanya...," gumamku sedih sambil menyandarkan daguku di atas kepala boneka.

Semakin lama, stasiun kereta semakin sepi seiringnya dengan banyak orang yang pulang setelah menjemput orang yang mereka tunggu atau pergi setelah mendapatkan kereta mereka. Udara malam semakin dingin seiring semakin tingginya posisi bulan di angkasa. Angin berhembus masuk ke dalam stasiun, membawa butiran salju putih dan hawa dingin bersamanya.

Aku menarik mantel dan syalku lebih erat, berusaha untuk melawan dinginnya udara malam musim dingin. Sial, _heater _yang ada di sebelahku juga tidak mampu berbuat banyak untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

Pandanganku mulai terasa buram. Mataku rasanya sudah tidak kuat untuk terbuka lebih lama lagi. "Huah...," aku menguap, "lebih baik aku tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Masamune-_dono_...," kurebahkan tubuhku di atas bangku panjang. "Semoga saja ia melihatku dan membangunkanku nanti..." Dan dengan itu, aku menutup mataku perlahan, membiarkan diriku terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Mata... Ya, mata yang diberikan oleh Masamune-_dono_ untukku...

**.**

"Oi, Yukimura."

"Nggh?" Siapa?

"Yukimura." Su-suara ini... "Sanada Yukimura!"

Masamune-_dono_?! Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk tegak. Mataku membelak saat melihat sosok yang ada di depanku. Seorang pria berpakaian jaket coklat panjang, memakai penutup mata kanan dan... Aku melihat ke arah kabel headset-ku. Memakai headset iPod-ku?

"_Yo_," sapanya. "_Long time no see_, Sanada Yukimura."

"Masamune-_dono_!" aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"_O_-_oi_, Yukimura..."

"Masamune-_dono_ kenapa lama sekali?! Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, tahu!"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Aku merasakan tangan kanannya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Tangannya... kenapa terasa dingin meski memakai sarung tangan?

"_Sorry_, _I'm late_," katanya. "Tapi jangan peluk seerat ini. _You might kill me_, _you see_?" candanya.

Aku langsung mengendurkan pelukanku. "A-ah... _Gomen na sai_, Masamune-_dono_," aku tertawa pelan lalu menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"_Missed me_, _huh_?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Yukimura." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat wajahku serasa terbakar. Tu-tunggu... apa yang membuatku merasa seperti ini? Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang lain di dalam jiwaku... Sesuatu yang hangat, namun menyakitkan?

_'Pasangan jiwamu adalah seseorang dengan satu bagian darinya seperti pantulan sesuatu yang paling penting dari tubuhmu.' _

Kalimat ramalan cinta yang kubaca dari sebuah majalah yang diberikan _nee_-_san_ tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranku. Aku memerhatikan wajah Masamune-_dono_. Sesuatu yang paling penting dari tubuhku adalah... mata kanan ini... Dan dari posisi kami sekarang, mata kiri Masamune-_dono_ seakan terletak di kanan, seakan itu adalah pantulan dari mata kananku. Errr... Ada-ada saja...

"Hoo... rupanya kau membawa_ tiger doll_ yang kubelikan untukmu saat _Christmas_ tiga tahun yang lalu," katanya sambil menunjuk boneka yang berbaring di atas bangku panjang.

Aku tersadar dari lamuman malam hariku. "Eh? Oh," aku mengangguk. "Saat aku tidak ada, dengan membawa boneka ini, aku merasa kau selalu berada di sampingku."

Suara tawa pelannya terdengar. "Kau ini," Ia lalu mencolokkan headset kanan ke kupingku. "Pilihan lagu yang bagus, Yukimura," pujinya.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara lagu dari headset ini. Eh? Aduh... aku lupa mematikan iPod-ku tadi sehingga terputar ulang ke lagu ini lagi.

"Ma-Ma-samune-_dono_. mari kita berbicara di rumahku saja. Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan ini!" ajakku.

"Tidak perlu, Sanada Yukimura."

"Eh?"

"Aku... mau di sini saja."

Masamune-_dono_...?

"Ah... baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan," kami berdua duduk dan mulai bertukar cerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi pada masing-masing selama tiga tahun ini.

Canda tawa terdengar memenuhi aula yang cukup sepi. Seakan-akan tidak ada orang lagi di aula ini, kami meneruskan candaan kami. Dan yang membuat tawaku semakin kencang saja adalah saat Masamune-_dono_ bercerita tentangnya yang menyelamatkan kucing tetangga tetapi berakhir terjatuh dari pohon dan mendarat di kubangan lumpur dengan wajah duluan. Aku membayangkan bagaimana wajah Masamune-_dono_ waktu itu dan tertawa kencang, membuat Masamune-_dono_ merona lalu menghadiahiku dengan jitakan di dahi.

"Ahahaha... maaf, Masamune-_dono_. Habisnya kalau terus membayangkan wajahmu waktu itu bisa membuatku tertawa sepuluh turunan!" Sebuah jitakan kembali ia layangkan. "I-itai!" ringisku sambil mengusap dahi.

"_Damn you_, Sanada Yukimura," marahnya tapi toh, ia juga tertawa pada akhirnya. "_By the way_, bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Berhasil kau raih?"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat. "Bahkan sekarang aku sudah bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit dekat rumahku!"

Ia tertawa. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ia menepuk bahuku.

"Eh iya, Masamune-_dono_, kau 'kan berjanji akan mengunjungi tempat praktikku dulu. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Ia tertawa lagi, namun... kenapa terdengar sedih, ya? Mungkinkah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau dia sedang bersedih?

"_Warui ne_, Yukimura, aku tidak bisa," balasnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

"O-oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kapan saja kau mau mengunjungiku di tempat praktik juga tidak ada masalah, kok!" Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Eh, iya, Masamune-_dono_, apakah Katakura-_dono_ tidak ikut?"

"Hmm? Kojuurou? Oh, aku pergi ke sini sendiri."

"Tak biasanya..."

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan," ia menepuk kepalaku. "Aku sudah bisa bepergian sendiri tanpa harus didampingi Kojuurou,_ you see_? _I'm not a kid anymore_."

Aku tertawa pelan. Benar juga, Masamune-_dono_ 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

"_Oi_, Yukimura."

"Ngg? Ada apa, Masamune-_dono_?"

"Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya. Ada apa, ya? "Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh?!" Aku menunduk malu, salah tingkah. "E... Ano...," aku memutar-mutar kedua jari telunjukku seperti seorang perempuan yang malu-malu karena baru saja 'ditembak'. "Su-sudah, kok!"

Ia tertawa. "_Terrible liar_."

Wajahku semakin merah dan panas saja. Masamune-_dono_, kau ini! "A-ano... Be-belum...," jawabku malu-malu.

Dan sebuah tawa meledak dari mulut Masamune-_dono_, membuatku terkejut dan mukaku semakin merah seperti habis makan makanan pedas dari daerah Shisen-shou[1]. "Ma-Masamune-_dono_!"

"_S_-_shit_!" Ia masih tertawa dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, tapi gagal.

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang memalukan?" tanyaku dengan malu.

"Hmm... Kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan itu," ia lalu menoleh ke arahku, membuat mata kami berkontak.

Kontak dari mata biru jernihnya itu membuatku merinding, tetapi untuk alasan yang baik. Pe... perasaan apa ini?

"Yukimura...," panggilnya.

"Ha-hai?"

Tatapannya semakin serius dan mengikat seiring ia mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Sangking dekatnya sampai aku bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu. "Masa... mune-_dono_?" Dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku langsung mundur sedikit begitu menyadari apa yang ia perbuat. "Ma-Ma-Masamune-_dono_?! Apa maksudmu?!" Udara semakin panas saja rasanya, padahal masih musim dingin dan sedang hujan salju. Mungkinkah ada mahluk lain di dekat Masamune-_dono_ hingga udaranya menjadi sepanas ini dan ia berbuat seaneh itu?!

Kembali ia mengecup bibirku. Aku berusaha melawan tapi rasanya tidak bisa. Hangat...

Ia lalu menjauhkan diri dariku. "Yuki." Dan sejak kapan pula ia memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu?! "Aku..."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku... Memang ini memalukan tapi, aku menyukaimu."

EH?! Mulutku menganga, mataku membelak, pikiranku melayang ke langit ke-tujuh. Masamune-_dono_ MENYUKAIKU?! NANIIII?!

"Yuki?" Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Yuki? _Oi_..."

"A-ah!" aku terasadar dari lamunanku. "Ma-Ma-Masamune-_dono_... Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"_Hell yes_, _I'm serious_," ia tertawa pelan.

"A-a-ano..."

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapku," Ia kembali duduk tegak. "Yang penting aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku."

"Si-siapa bilang aku tidak menyukaimu, Masamune-_dono_?!" _Kami_-_sama_... Kenapa kalimat ini bisa selip begitu saja dari mulutku?!

_'Pasangan jiwamu adalah seseorang dengan satu bagian darinya seperti pantulan sesuatu yang paling penting dari tubuhmu.' _

Masamune-_dono_ tampak terkejut mendengarnya, sangat terkejut tapi sangat senang. "Jadi kau..."

"Aku juga menyukai Masamune-_dono_!" Beruntung sudah tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar kami saat aku mengucapkannya. "Masamune-_dono_ lah orang yang menjadi sahabat pertamaku, orang yang telah membuatku bisa melihat lagi! Meski hanya mata kanan, tetapi, aku sudah sangat mengsyukurinya! Dan...," aku memantapkan ekspresiku. "Dan kau lah orang yang pertama kali mengenalkan perasaan aneh ini kepadaku. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Masamune-_dono_!" OK, ini semua memang asli dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku bersumpah akan hal ini.

Wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia tertawa pelan. "Yuki...," ia memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya. "Thanks..."

"Seharunsya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Masamune-_dono_."

Tawa pelannya terdengar. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tangannya melepas kalung yang melingkar di lehernya kemudian ia pakaikan di leherku. "Anggap ini sebagai tanda kau sudah menjadi milikku." Wajahku suskes menjadi semerah kausku dan aku menunduk malu. Aku bisa merasakan seakan ada asap yang keluar dari kepalaku, mendinginkan otakku yang terasa panas semenjak pembicaraan beberapa saat yang lalu. Oh, _Kami_-_sama_, kumohon, tolong tuangkan seember salju dingin ke kepalaku ini sekarang...

"_Oi_, Yuki," panggil Masamune-dono.

"Hai?"

"_Cut_ _that_ '-_dono_' _crap_, Yuki."

Otakku membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk mengtranslasikan kalimat Inggris itu. "Ha-hai, Masamune...," kataku setelah mengerti maksud kalimat itu.

"_Much better_," ia lalu menepuk kepalaku dan mengusap rambutku. "Yuki, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan denganmu tapi, belikan aku kopi. Aku mulai haus karena terus berbicara daritadi."

Aku mengangguk. "Hai, chotto matte kudasai, Masamune!" aku mencabut heatset-ku lalu menitipkan iPod pada Masamune karena kurasa ia masih mau memakainya, kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke arah _vending machine_. Aku sempat menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Masamune yang melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku dan entah mengapa aku seakan mendapat firasat kalau ini adalah hari terakhirku bertemu dengannya.

Jarak _vending machine_ ini dengan bangku yang kami duduki hanya sepuluh sebelas meter saja tetapi, aku merasa seperti dipisahkan dengan jarak satu dua kilometer dan semakin lama semakin jauh. Hatiku berdetak dengan kencang seiring dengan lewatnya setiap detik. Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang sendirian sekarang? Apakah karena aku terlalu ketakutan kehilangan Masamune lagi?

Setelah _vending machine_ ini mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi, aku langsung mengambilnya dan berbalik. "Masamune-" kalimatku berhenti saat menyadari dia sudah tidak ada lagi di bangku itu. Yang ada di sana hanyalah iPod beserta heatset-ku dan boneka harimau. "Masamune?!" kepalaku menengok ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencarinya dan mataku berhasil menangkap sesosok pria berambut coklat sebahu yang tidak lain adalah Masamune, di antara kerumunan orang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam _Shinkasen_.

"Masamune!" aku langsung berlari menuju _Shinkasen_ itu. Sekali lagi kuteriakan namanya dan kepalanya berbalik ke kanan, langkahnya terhenti. Mata kanannya tertutup oleh poninya. Mulutnya bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam _Shinkasen_ dan saat aku hampir sampai, pintunya sudah tertutup dengan otomatis, seakan tidak mengijinkanku mengejar Masamune. Tanpa membuang waktu, _Shinkasen_ langsung bergerak meninggalkan stasiun. Kakiku terus mengejarnya sepanjang koridor, tidak peduli akan lajunya yang semakin cepat dan jaraknya yang semakin jauh dariku. "Masamune!" teriakku saat di ujung koridor stasiun, tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi. Kenapa...? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku lagi?

Apakah ia mau mempermainkanku?!

Aku langsung berbalik arah dan berlari menuju loket, hendak membeli selembar tiket _Shinkasen_ untuk menyusulnya. Sialnya, tiket _Shinkasen_ sudah habis karena _Shinkasen_ yang tadi adalah yang terakhir menuju Stasiun Shin-Osaka.

"Kalau begitu kereta peluru lainnya yang menuju Shin-Osaka! Aku harus menyusul teman-" Tidak, dia bukan hanya sekedar temanku lagi. "Maksudku... pacarku ke sana!" Meski aku agak malu menyatakan hal itu di depan orang lain...

Ia mengangguk lalu memberiku tiketnya. "Kereta ini akan berangkat tiga menit lagi dan kau harus cepat."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" aku membayarnya lalu bergegas menuju kereta itu.

"Semoga berhasil, nak!" Itulah kalimat yang kudengar sebelum pergi jauh dari loket.

Aku melihat jam arlojiku, menyadari sekarang baru jam setengah sepuluh malam. Tunggu? Itu berarti ketera yang Masamune naiki dari Shin-Osaka baru sampai tetapi, kenapa Masamune sudah ada semenjak kira-kira sejam yang lalu? Tidak! Bukan saatnya yang tepat bagiku untuk memikirkannya.

Bagai seorang _stuntman_ professional di film _action_, aku melompat dari tangga satu ke tangga lain dan berlari, kadang berlari di atas barisan bangku untuk melewati kerumunan orang yang menghambat. Tentu saja semua aksiku mengundang perhatian orang banyak tetapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya satu!

Date Masamune, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!

**.**

"Masamune!" teriakku saat keluar dari pintu kereta, berharap si empunya nama mendengar dirinya dipanggil.

Aku memerhatikan keadaan sekitar yang terhitung sepi karena sudah hampir tidak ada orang sama sekali, kecuali petugas loket dan _security_. Wajar saja, seakrang sudah hampir jam dua belas tengah malam dan sebentar lagi stasiun ini akan ditutup. Aku menatapi televis jadwal yang menggantung di langit-langit, mengetahui bahwa _Shinkasen_ yang tadi dinaiki Masamune sudah tiba sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku menundukkan kepala, mendesah pasrah. Masamune pasti... sudah tidak ada di sini lagi.

Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, barulah aku sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tepi koridor yang dekat dengan rel. "Masamune!" teriakku penuh harapan pada pria berambut coklat dan bermantel panjang yang kuduga sebagai Masamune. "Kau harus menjelaskan-"

Pria itu menoleh ke arahku dan membuatku mati kata. Itu bukan Masamune tetapi... "Katakura-_dono_?"

"Sanada Yukimura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku mencari Masamune-dono. Apakah Katakura-_dono_ melihatnya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Masamune-_sama_?" ia tampak terkejut. "Kau lihat Masamune-_sama_?!"

Eh? Kenapa ia jadi berbalik tanya padaku? "Apa maksudmu, Katakura-_dono_?" aku balik bertanya. "Tentu saja aku melihatnya! Aku bertemu dengannya di Stasiun Tokyo tadi dan-" aku tidak berani bercerita lebih dari itu.

Katakura-dono menepuk bahuku. "Sanada... Kau belum tahu rupanya, hah?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Memangnya ada apa? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada Masamune?

"Masamune-_sama_... Dia..." Kelihatannya ini bukanlah pertanda baik. "Dia sudah tidak ada di sini..."

"Makanya dimana dia sekarang?!" tanyaku sedikit kesal. "Aku harus meminta penjelasan-"

"Pulanglah," Kali ini ekspresi seriusnya digantikan oleh duka. "Masamune-_sama_ sudah meninggal."

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku merasa disambar oleh petir. Me-meninggal? Tidak mungkin... Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi dan...

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan... dan masa ia sekarang sudah-"

"Dia sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu," potongnya.

Aku menatap ke bawah. Barulah aku sadar kalau Katakura-_dono_ membawa sebuket bunga peony biru, bunga terfavorit Masamune. "Dan aku kemari untuk meletakkan bunga ini di sana," ia menunjuk pinggir rel di belakangnku.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke pinggir, lalu berjongkok dan mengamati rel kereta yang tertutup oleh salju putih yang tipis dan dingin itu. Terlihat bekas cipratan darah masih tercetak di beberapa bagian rel. Dan mataku melihat sesuatu yang lain... Aku melihat bagaimana kejadian itu berlangsung...

Aku melihat seoarang anak perempuan di tengah rel yang sama, dan sebuah _Shinkasen_ yang berjarak hanya sekitar satu kilometer darinya. Terdengar suara-suara orang menjerit histeris dari sekitar dan mereka semua hanya pasrah, tidak sanggup bisa menolong anak itu sangking dekatnya _Shinkasen_ yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Lalu, mataku menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri di seberangku... Masamune. Ia melompat turun ke rel lalu berlari menuju anak ini, hendak menolongnya. Katakura-_dono_ terlihat baru saja kembali dari loket saat kejadian berlangsung. Masamune menangkap anak ini dan melemparnya ke atas koridor sementara ia sendiri...

**BRAK!**

Suara tubuhnya membentur _Shinkasen_ terdengar jelas di kupingku dan seluruh orang berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya terpelanting ke samping dan membentur tembok pembatas dengan kencang, darah bercipratan ke tembok di belakangnya dan rel kereta di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan susah payah dan ia mengarahkannya pada... ku...?

"Yuki...," panggilnya dengan lirih.

Masa... aku ada di sini...

"Maafkan aku... Aku... ugh.. tidak bisa menepati... _my promise_... _huh_...?" Dan dengan itu, ia menutup matanya...

Aku terdiam, membeku, bisu, tuli, mati rasa. Masamune... Tidak... Jangan kau tutup matamu...

Untuk selamanya.

"Masamune!" jeritku dan semua pemandangan mengerikan tadi langsung hilang begitu saja menjadi asap kabut. Ya, begitu saja... sirna menjadi debu dan kabut serta kepingan salju putih.

Tubuhku jatuh ke lantai, menopang pada lututku yang menempel di atas lantai marmer hitam. Air mata keluar setetes demi setetes dari satu-satunya mata yang kupunya, turun membasahi wajahku dan mendarat di permukaan lantai. Masamune...

"Sanada!" Katakura-_dono_ berlutut di sampingku. "Ada apa?!" tanyanya dengan panik.

Seluruh tubuhku bergemetar hebat, shock. Aku membuka mulutku, hendak berbicara setidaknya satu huruf namun tidak ada satupun yang keluar! Aku sudah bisu akibat kejadian itu! Tidak ada satu abjad pun, apalagi sepatah kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Nafasku memburu dan air mata turun semakin deras.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sanada! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Ka-Katakura-_dono_...," Akhirnya aku mampu berbicara lagi. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. "Aku sudah melihat... semuanya..."

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isak tangis yang kukeluarkan. Katakura-_dono_ mendesah, lalu berdiri.

"Kau sudah melihatnya," ia duduk di sebelahku. "Masamune-_sama_ tewas tertabrak Shinkasen karena menyelamatkan anak itu," ia menggertakkan giginya. "Seandainya saja aku tidak jauh dari sisinya waktu itu-"

"Tidak, ini bukan salah Katakura-_dono_," Dan pria dengan nama itu menoleh ke arahku, "semua ini salahku," aku duduk, menekukkan lututku mendekati dada. "Seandainya saja Masamune-_dono_ tidak mengenalku, dia pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini..."

Aku tak bergeming, seolah tubuhku ini hanyalah sebuah patung kayu. Seolah tak mendengar, seperti manusia tanpa kuping. Tak melihat, seperti manusia tanpa mata. Tak berbicara, seperti manusia tanpa mulut. Tak merasakan lagi dinginnya udara musim dingin, seperti manusia berkulit kayu. Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah hatiku yang sudah hancur, rohku tercerai-berai. Dan aku seakan seperti patung kayu ber-roh tanpa indra. Yang ada di dalam hanyalah hati dan roh yang sudah hampir mati.

"Sanada Yukimura," aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya, Masamune-_sama_ bersyukur pada _Kami_-_sama_ karena telah mempertemukannya denganmu," seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Kau adalah sahabat yang pertama ia kenal dalam hidupnya. Kau juga yang telah membuka matanya akan dunia. Ia menganggapmu sebagai orang pertama yang mengatakan mata kanannya itu indah. Dan... ia pernah berkata bahwa kaulah orang pertama yang mengenalkan perasaan '_ai_' padanya."

Kalimat terakhir berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhku hingga rohku hancur dihantam palu. Palu dengan gigi-gigi besi tajam disetiap ujungnya yang setelah menghancurkan tubuh dan rohku, juga menghancurkan hatiku. "Tetapi, akulah orang yang mencabut nyawanya."

Katakura-_dono_ menggeleng. "Hidup matinya manusia sudah ditentukan oleh _Kami_-_sama_ dan tidak bisa diubah, begitu juga dengan pertemuan antara kau dan Masamune-_sama_-"

"Dan TERKUTUKLAH TAKDIR ITU!" bentakku sambil menghajar lantai. "Akulah orang yang telah mengambil mata kanannya, merengut nyawanya dan masa depannya! Apakah kau masih pantas disebut sahabat?!" _Dan sebagai... _tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke Katakura-_dono_. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau lebih baik terus sendirian saja di dunia ini! Agar aku tidak merengut nyawa orang lain!"

Katakura-_dono_ kembali menggeleng. "Masamune-_sama_ sangat bahagia bisa berteman dengan kau, Sanada Yukimura. Dan ia sangat depresi saat berpisah darimu. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah membuatmu kehilangan mata kirimu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memberikan mata kanannya padamu," ia menoleh ke arahku sebelum melanjutkan, "Sanada, sebenarnya mata kanan Masamune-_sama_ adalah matamu."

Hah? Aku menoleh kembali ke Katakura-_dono_.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu tentang hal ini; Masamune-_sama_ sering bermimpi tentang kalian berdua. Kalian pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya dan kau memberikan mata kananmu di saat terakhirmu," jelasnya.

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh kulit di bawah mata kananku. Mata ini...

"Ia mengembalikannya padamu."

Jadi, sebenarnya Masamune hanya punya satu mata saja?

"Jadi, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, itu adalah matamu."

Aku terdiam sesaat. "... Tidak. Ini bukanlah mataku seorang tetapi... Ini adalah mata kami berdua," kataku sambil membenamkan kepala ke dalam rangkulan tanganku dengan lututku.

"... Tiga hari yang lalu, Masamune-_sama_ hendak pergi menemuimu tetapi, ia menemui ajalnya di sini sehingga tidak bisa menemuimu," katanya. "Dan... Dari yang kudengar, rohnya berkeliaran di stasiun ini."

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, terkejut. "Roh? Jadi yang kutemui itu adalah rohnya?!"

Ia mengangguk.

Masamune, demi memenuhi janjimu... kau sampai menjelma di sini?

Kembali mataku meneteskan air mata. Hatiku terasa dipalu lagi. Seluruh jiwaku sudah hancur ke langit dan ragaku ke neraka.

"Masamune...," kusebut namanya dengan lirih disela isak tangis. Aku... Maafkan aku... aku yang bersalah... tidak mau mengerti perasaanmu tadi... Aku sudah egois terhadapmu, bukan?

Setelah beberapa menit, Katakura-_dono_ berdiri, hendak pergi dari stasiun.

"Sanada, jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut aku ke-"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin di sini saja," balasku, berusaha untuk tampak ceria tetapi gagal. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam ucapanku.

"Tetapi, stasiun akan ditutup lima menit lagi dan tidak ada kereta sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tidur di sini dan menunggu sampai loket buka," balasku dengan seulas senyum menyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Sanada, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Katakura-_dono_."

Ia berbalik dan meninggalkanku. Suara langkahnya menggema dan beberapa saat kemudian, langkah kakinya tak terdengar lagi. Aku berdiri, berjalan ke sebuah bangku panjang, merebahkan diri di atasnya. Tanganku mengambil handphone dari saku celana. Jariku bergerak menekan tombol angka lalu mendekatkan handphone ke daun telinga.

"Moshi moshi, Sasuke _nii_-_san_? Bisakah kau mengirimkan padaku seribu yen?" tanyaku. "Ah ya, aku membutuhkannya untuk membeli tiket kereta untuk pulang ke Tokyo. Aku tak bawa dompetku dan kartu _flash_-ku sudah memasuki limitnya," balasku. "Sekarang aku ada di Osaka," jelasku.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa sampai kau harus ke Osaka?" tanya Sasuke nii-san.

"... Aku pergi liburan ke rumah Masamune-_dono_ di Osaka karena aku tidak ada praktik selama dua hari dan besok pagi aku pulang." Bohong. Sejak kapan aku belajar berbohong pada orang-orang terdekatku seperti Sasuke nii-san?

"Oh, baiklah! Eh iya, bagaimana keadaan Date? Dia sehat-sehat saja, 'kan?"

Aku menelah ludah. "A-ano..."

"Oi, Yukimura, sudah dulu, ya! Nanti aku transfer uangnya setelah menyelesaikan skripsi kimiaku. Sekarang kau tidur saja, _rest_ _assured_, _OK_?"

"Hai, _nii_-_san_... Arigatou."

"OK, Oyasumi, Yukimura. Dan sampaikan salamku pada Date, ya!"

"Hai," aku mengambil nafas. "Oyasumi, _nii_-_san_," lalu sambungan telepon putus begitu saja.

Aku memasukan handphone ke dalam saku lalu menutup mataku untuk tidur sambil menahan dinginnya udara.

.

"Yuki..."

Ma-Masamune?

"Yuki," kembali namaku dipanggil.

Aku membuka mataku, berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangan. Samar-samar terlihat wajah Masamune yang tersenyum penuh kehangatan dan afeksi. Dan kehangatan itu terasa sampai ke jiwaku.

"Masa...?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Yuki," dan ia berangsur-angsur menghilang menjadi kelopak bunga peony biru lalu terbang menjauh mengikuti angin yang berhembus.

"Masamune!" aku langsung duduk tegak dan hendak menggerakkan tanganku untuk menangkap kelopak peony tersebut ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan kanan, membuatku berhenti, menoleh ke bawah dan melihat secarik kertas di dalam genggaman. Tertulis huruf kanji 'Da' dan 'Masa' tertera di permukaannya, dua huruf yang lain tertutup oleh jemari tanganku. Aku menggeser jariku dan melihat tulisan 'Date Masamune'. Surat ini... dari Masamune?

Kedua tanganku bergerak membukanya dan aku mulai membaca isinya.

_'Yuki, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir dan sedih. Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui semuanya dan menjadi semakin sedih karenanya. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan kabar kematianku darimu. Aku tak mau membuatmu sedih, I don't want it. Melihat wajahmu sedih sudah membuatku sakit, apalagi jika kau menangis. Tapi, berusaha seberapapun aku menyembunyikan semuanya, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa, ya? Heh, I can't hide my death and make you shed those painful tears again. Aku memanglah seorang demon yang terus membuatmu menangis... Aku memanglah jahat. I am a devil.'_

Masamune...

_'Tetapi tolong, jangan teteskan lebih banyak air mata lagi atas kematianku, jangan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi. Sudah cukup air mata yang kau keluarkan untukku. It's enough.'_

... Baiklah, aku... tidak akan menangis lagi...

_'Good. Kau memang good boy, Yuki.'_

Lanjutan dari surat ini seperti menunjukkan bahwa Masamune sudah menyiapkan semua balasan.

_'... Yuki, aku berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Seperti yang Kojuurou katakan, kau adalah orang pertama yang kuanggap sahabat, orang pertama yang mengatakan padaku bahwa mata kananku ini... kirei, membukakan pintu dunia padaku dan menarikku keluar dari kegelapan dengan memperkenalkan apa yang dinamakan 'friendship' dan 'ai' padaku. Kau selalu membuatku tersenyum dan langit hitam mendung menjadi cerah oleh senyumanmu itu. Yeah... that smile.'_

"..."

_'Dan setelah kau mengetahui berita kematianku, aku takut senyuman itu akan sirna dan aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi, tidak akan pernah. Aku mau kau terus tersenyum untuk selamanya. Jadi, maukah kau menunjukkan senyumanmu itu?'_

Ya, Masamune... Ya... Aku akan selalu tersenyum seperti kemauanmu.

Seulas senyum kupaksa menggembang di wajahku. Tetapi seulas senyum yang tulus dan hangat, seperti yang ia pastinya inginkan.

_'Good boy. Jaga terus senyuman itu, OK? Dan, sejauh apapun kita terpisah... aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu, in your heart. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi. Keep smiling and..'_

And...?

_'forget me, will you?'_

Aku mematung. Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali, bagai tertusuk oleh ribuat katana atau disambar ribuan petir. Tetapi aku tidak boleh menghilangkan senyuman ini, senyum yang ingin sekali Masamune lihat.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

_'Why?'_

Karena...

"Kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku... Karena itulah, aku takkan melupakanmu sampai kapanpun!" seruku pada kertas, yang sebenarnya kutujukan pada pengirimnya. "Mungkin mau memang telah memisahkan kita tetapi... aku takkan melupakanmu! Kalau aku melupakanmu, aku akan kehilangamu!"

_'Yuki...'_

"_Thank you very much_... _For everything_... Ai-... _no_... Koishiteru, Yukimura," suara Masamune terdengar di telingaku dan tangannya terasa merangkulku dari belakang. Setelah itu... suara itu takkan terdengar lagi... kehangatan rangkulannya juga lenyap bersamanya... untuk selamanya. Namun, kalimat itu bisa ditemukan di akhir surat ini.

Aku melihat lagi sebuah kalimat yang tertera di ujung kiri bawah surat ini.

_'私はあなたの真っ赤な希望を戻ってきた... (Watashi wa anata no makkana kibō o modottekita)'_

Air mata turun setetes dari kelopak mataku, seluruh tubuhku bergemetar. Kalimat ini... Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Masamune sewaktu sebelum ia masuk ke Shinkasen itu terniang di benakku. Jadi... waktu itu... yang mau ia katakan adalah kalimat ini? Masamune...

Tidak boleh meneteskan air mata lagi, tidak boleh menangis, harus terus tersenyum... aku sudah berjanji padanya, bukan?

"Shikashi, ima, watashi wa konpeki no yume o ushinatte (しかし、今、私は紺碧の夢を失って)..."

Saat aku hendak kembali merebahkan tubuhku, aku merasakan tubuhku menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat, empuk dan berbulu. Aku menoleh, menyadari boneka harimau yang kutinggal di Stasiun Tokyo sedang duduk di sampingku, dengan set iPod-ku ia bawa di tangannya. Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum tanganku bergerak merangkul boneka itu. Boneka ini terasa begitu hangat, sehangat rangkulan Masamune sendiri.

Ya, kehangatan rangkulan itu tidak akan pernah sirna karena... boneka ini menyimpan kehangatannya.

.

Aku terus menggenggam erat surat dari Masamune ini sambil merangkul boneka harimauku. Mataku terus melihat pemandangan yang disajikan alam di sepanjang perjalananku dari Stasiun Shin-Osaka menuju Tokyo. Barisan pegunungan yang putih tertutup salju, salju lembut yang turun perlahan dari langit abu dan permukaan sungai beku yang memantulkan sinar matahari... Indah sekali bukan pemandangan seperti ini, Masamune?

"... Kirei...," gumamku.

Terlihat beberapa anak-anak yang sedang berlari di jalan pinggir rel kereta yang terdapat di dekat sawah. Anak-anak itu melambaikan tangannya kepada semua penumpang di kereta ini sambil berlari mengikuti kereta. Aku membalas lambaiannya dari balik jendela dan mereka tersenyum, kurasa mereka menyadari lambaianku. Melihat mereka tersenyum seperti itu sudah membahagiakan hatiku. Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan diantara mereka terjatuh karena tersandung. Teman-temannya langsung membantunya berdiri. Anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan maksud meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Tunggu... Anak itu 'kan... anak yang diselamatkan Masamune?

Senyumku belum pudar dari wajahku. Masamune... anak yang kau tolong itu sekarang baik-baik saja. Ini semua berkatmu, anak itu masih bisa menampakkan senyum manisnya pada teman-temannya.

Dan di tengah cepatnya laju kereta, mataku menangkap sosok yang familiar berdiri di pinggir rel, melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku. Ya, sosok yang tidak lain adalah Date Masamune yang sangat kurindukan. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku juga membalas lambaiannya sebelum ia kembali menghilang seperti sebelumnya dan terbang ke angkasa biru terang yang luas tak berujung itu.

Masamune, sampai kapanpun, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku dan... Aku juga akan selalu ada di hatimu...

"Ok?" tanyaku pada kelopak peony biru yang terbang tinggi semakin jauh ke angkasa, meninggalkan dunia ini...

Tetapi tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.

**.**

**"Returning the crimson hope, losing an azure dream."**

**[The End...]**

* * *

**A/N: Huah! Selesai juga! *lempar laptop* Maaf kalau ceritanya misal garing, ending jelek dan berunsur BL (Boy's Love aka Yaoi). Ok, dengan ini... saya tutup cerita ini dan menyatakan 'complete'! XD **

**(Akhirnya ada satu fict bikinan saya yang complete :b LOL)**

**Review, CC dan flames diperbolehkan untuk masuk sampai kapanpun! Tapi jika ingin flames, saya harap Anda menjaga bahasa Anda, OK? ^^**

**Well then, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and fave it dan... gomen na sai karena bikin Masa mati di sini *cry* *kowtow* *dihajar Masamune FG***

**FG: Author tega! Bikin Masamune-sama/-dono/-kun/-san/-chan mati!**

**Kaien: AMPUNILAH DAKU! *nangis***

**.**

**Zai jian!**


End file.
